


Death and the Human

by MyKinkIsPapyrus



Series: A First Time for Everyone [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Reader is a ghost, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, baculum, reader uses gender neutral pronouns, reapertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKinkIsPapyrus/pseuds/MyKinkIsPapyrus
Summary: You're dead, have been for a while. The only person you hang out with anymore is that sweet skeleton man...who is also one of the manifestations of death itself. He's really very sweet. And his name is Papyrus.





	Death and the Human

You never imagined you would have fallen for the Grim Reaper. Though he technically isn't _the_ Grim Reaper, but rather _a_ Grim Reaper. There was only two of them, though; brothers. You had fallen for the younger of the two - Papyrus - though you figured the age difference was rather superficial considering they were beings that existed beyond the realm of human understanding. For all you know they could have been "born" thousands of years apart but would likely still be like twins in the grand scheme of their true age. 

The first time you saw him you had just died. He was there to take your soul to the afterlife, but you didn't intend on letting him take you. So you escaped before he had a chance to grab you. 

And you became a ghost. 

The next time you saw him, the person you had been watching over died. They had been in the car accident with you. When they emerged you had urged them to stay with you, to flee Death like you had done only a week previous. They hung their head and let themselves be taken by the black-robed skeleton. They both offered their hands out to you, but you fled again. 

There had been a few occasions since when you came across him or vice versa. You had spoken in those moments, simple things at first, like why you ran, what the afterlife was like, whether or not touching him would send you to the beyond, and so on. Eventually, you began meeting each other on purpose. Doing other things too, like he would hold you - pick you up and hold you close to himself. You were both incredibly lonely. You because you were dead and other ghosts tended to be aggressive and territorial, him because he was a creature of death and the other deities where he's from tended to avoid him.

The first time he held you, you made him swear he wouldn't take you to paradise or wherever you belonged. He swore he wouldn't, and he just held you close. Gently running his phalanges along your scalp - petting you. It was like that for a while, him holding you to his chest and petting you so carefully. Then he had to leave. He had a job to do. 

He was holding you currently, in his surprisingly warm arms. But this wasn't just because of the standard loneliness you both suffered from. He had just fought with his brother, right in front of you no less, though it couldn't be avoided because his brother had come for you. 

Sans was his name, and he had come for you for a whole list of reasons. Including your initial escape from death, you being a ghost without any place to haunt, and the fact you were "distracting his baby bro from his job". He had harshly grabbed your wrist, pulling you away from where you had been waiting to meet Papyrus this time. But you began screaming, not wanting to go wherever he was dragging you. 

Papyrus was there instantly, easily snatching you out of his grasp and holding your shivering form close. He then got into an argument with his brother. Angry words had been exchanged. Sans insisting he was just trying to help, Papyrus revealing how deeply he cared for you which caused his brother to go silent and leave on the spot. 

"I care about you a lot too." You finally mumbled into his soft cloak. He shifted, leaning his skull down to place a skeleton kiss on your forehead. 

"IT'S MORE THAN CARING...I HONESTLY," A sigh, from regret? From resignation? You couldn't tell, "I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU." You tilted your head up to look directly into his eye sockets. 

"I love you too." And you leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on his teeth. He was frozen for just a second before he leaned into it, hands nervously ghosting over your arms. You unwrapped your arms from around yourself to carefully slide them around the back of his neck, silently begging him to move closer, press harder onto you. 

He complied, knowing you well enough to hear your unspoken plea. His hands sliding from your arms to your sides, one moving behind you to press against the small of your back, the other trailing further up until his skeleton fingertips ghosted along your cheek. This drew a content sigh from you, which presented an opportunity your deathly lover seized by slipping his tongue into your mouth. 

This startled you mainly because you had no idea that he, as a skeleton, let alone the manifestation of death itself, could possibly possess a tongue. Your sudden freeze caused him to pull back, afraid he had gone too far. 

"ARE YOU-?" 

"I'm alright, it's just," You gestured with your hand towards him, a smile on your face, "I didn't realize you have a tongue." At that he began to blush a bit, surprising you again. 

"NYEH HEH, I HAVE MUCH MORE THAN THAT..." He said, attempting to be quiet, but not quiet enough for you to not hear him. Now it was your turn to blush as you quickly realized what he meant, and a mischievous smile found its way onto your face. If he's talking about that then surely he wants to take this somewhere far more interesting...? 

You leaned forward into him once again, arms clutching tighter around his neck as you kissed him, licking his teeth for entry. He opened his mouth and you felt your tongues meet. His had an interesting flavor that you couldn't quite place, as well as an almost buzzing energy that excited you. 

He seemed to be thinking similarly, as he removed his tongue long enough to tell you, “YOU TASTE AMAZING,” Before returning his tongue to your mouth.

Then you moved your legs so you were straddling him, gently but insistently rubbing against him. He had never done this before, and you knew it without a word to be spoken. So you took the lead, removing his hand from your back and placing it under your shirt on your chest, pressing his phalanges into your flesh there and drawing a small moan into the kiss you were still sharing with him. 

You let go of his hand, allowing him to fondle you without guidance. His fingers brushed against your perked nipples, causing you to arch your back slightly, forcing his hand to be more firm in his ministrations. Your mouth never left his, as neither of you had to breathe, though after a while you pulled back to simply look into his eye sockets, longing evident on both of your faces. 

Under his robes, you felt something manifest. That must have been the "much more" he was referring to. How exciting! And a little terrifying. You were probably going to have sex with the Grim Reaper. 

He pulled you close once more as you struck the previous thought from your mind; there was no ‘probably’ about it, you were determined to fuck the personification of death itself. Unless he wanted to stop, because you respect boundaries.

Testing the waters a little you wiggled into his lap, causing some friction with the surprisingly hard shape of his cock. He sucked in a sudden breath, his hands gripping your hips as he tried to restrain himself from bucking up into you.

“HEY NOW,” He shot you a semi-chastising look, though you could tell from the way he was smirking that he didn't mind at all.

He took a quick glance around the room you both were in - a recently abandoned hotel room. Though it isn't the most romantic location, he couldn't very well bring a wandering spirit back to his place, for several reasons. One of which was named Sans. It's not like the environment could actually affect either of you, so he shrugged it off before quickly turning you around so you lay sprawled beneath him on the slightly dusty blankets.

He leaned in once more to resume kissing you, his fingers trailing down to undo your pants, one of your hands reaching down to help pull them off, followed by your shirt. Once they were gone and you were bare he gently rubbed circles into your hip with one hand while the other explored you. He pulled his face away for a second to start trailing skeleton kisses along your jaw and down your neck.

He found your entrance with a finger and your clit with his thumb, and he slowly entered you with it as he stroked you. Back arching slightly from the stimulation, you let out a shaky sudden breath, calling out his name sharply and sending a bolt of pride through him, making him more eager to get to the main event. But he held off. He might have never had sex before but you don't get to his age without learning a few things. Mostly from having to claim people who died while in the act.

He knew how to get things started for sure, but he hoped it doesn't end the way he's most familiar with. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. How morbid!

He went back to concentrating on fingering you, grazing your sensitive spot as your breathing got more labored. You were getting close, he could tell. He leaned forward once again to kiss you as you came around his fingers. It wasn't particularly strong but considering how long it had been since you had felt any stimulation like that, it was wonderful all the same.

After the euphoria subsided you pushed him away from you a bit, a look of slight panic crossing his features momentarily before your hand reached down to paw at his member, straining against the fabric of his robes. The panic gave way to surprise mixed with embarrassment. Shyly, he undid the thin belt of fabric he used to keep his robe closed, pulling it open to reveal his tall, thin skeleton body, and his member, which was quite literally a bone.

Recalling a memory of browsing wikipedia and coming across a reference to a penile bone, otherwise known as a... baculum, you think. Well, if the whole Grim Reaper thing didn't tip you off that he wasn't a human skeleton, this would definitely do it. You took in its shape, noticing how it definitely didn't look like a normal bone, let alone a baculum, the sides and bottom ribbed, with a defined head and an appealing curve to it. It was also rather large, but then again, it was seemingly quite proportional and even modest compared to his towering height.

Your staring and lack of movement prompted him to start backing away, thinking you were reconsidering the turn of events. Automatically, it seemed, you snapped your arms out, reaching into his robes to grab his pelvis and pull him back towards you.

“This is...a baculum right?” You asked, purposefully breathing onto him to tease him.

“Y-YES.” With that you made sure to give him a reassuring smile as you leaned down to place a soft kiss to the head of it. He seemed to shiver, bones rattling gently.

Teasingly you flicked your tongue over the small hole in the tip. He gasped, shaking harder than before as you ran your tongue over the small slit more forcefully. With a few calculated movements you flipped him over so he was underneath you. You kissed his tip again before slowly sliding your lips down around him, the hand you weren't using to hold yourself up ghosted along the underside of his ribbed cock. Gently you dragged your nails in the shallow creases between the ridges of his baculum. His whimpering and gasping became loud moaning with that. 

You knew what was coming, so you took more of him into your mouth, tongue rubbing the underside of his cock as you swallowed around his head. He came with a surprised shout, fluid spilling down your throat, though some managed to get on your tongue. It nearly instantly dissolved and left behind a vague, indescribable but not unpleasant taste. He panted heavily as you pushed yourself up to smile at him. You noticed with slight excitement that his cock did not disappear or however it went away when he didn't want to or couldn't use it.

“THAT WAS A BIT SUDDEN DON'T YOU THINK?” He laughed while he reached forward, planning on keeping this going as long as he could. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you across the bed and close to him. He pressed his teeth against your mouth again, as you settled down into his lap, his cock pressing against your bottom. You rocked against him, the bone being slicked up by your cum. He hissed sharply from the sensation so soon after his orgasm and bucked his hips.

“S-SLOW DOWN A LITTLE, I'M STILL SENSITIVE.” You immediately relented, pulling up onto your knees, and leaning forward to gently kiss between his eyes.

“I'm sorry,” You made it up to him by peppering his face with even more kisses. His cheekbones, his forehead, his temples, all given a soft kiss to show your sincerity, his face darkening with each kiss. You finished your apology with another kiss to his teeth, which he returned with a smile and a quiet laugh.

One of his hands cupped your face while the other pulled your leg forward, a sign that he was ready for you to sit back down on him. You started to lower yourself onto his baculum, the head poking your entrance, he started huffing when the tip went inside you. You pulled back up and went down again, pumping him as you eased farther down, Papyrus whimpering in response, his bones rattling again.

Once you had fit as much of him inside you as you could you stopped moving, to give you both some time to adjust. After a few moments he rubbed your thighs as a signal to go. Slowly at first you began to ride him and kissed his teeth, moving to kiss along his mandible. His hands clenching and releasing your hips as your breathing got heavier. The feeling of fullness and the way the ridges of his cock practically massaged your insides started to cause the familiar tightening sensation of an orgasm.

Papyrus could tell he wouldn't last much longer at this rate so he carefully flipped you over so you were underneath him once again, another passionate kiss as he began to thumb your clit again, the pace of his hips speeding up slightly.

“YOU'RE SO WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL.” He began to praise you out of a combination of sexual bliss and genuine adoration, “I LOVE YOUR VOICE AND HOW SOFT YOU ARE...I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW-” The compliments were getting to you and you clenched around him, forcing out a hushed curse out of him, which amused you because of how adamant he was about not swearing.

He hunched over, pulling you close to him as his hips thrusted faster and his bones rattled harder. The building heat and pressure between your legs was a great indication that you were probably just as close as he is. Just before the pressure snapped you whispered to him in a breathy moan.

“I love you, Papyrus,” and you came.

The feeling of you tightening around him pushed over the edge as well, but he kept pumping his hips as he filled you with his cum. Once he was spent he lowered himself down next to you, protectively wrapping his arms around you. He nuzzled your cheek with his teeth.

“I LOVE YOU, TOO.” He sighed, pulling his robes from the side of the bed and over both of you to keep warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you couldn't tell this is the first smut I've ever published (and only the second one I've ever finished). Hope you all liked it. c:


End file.
